fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last One Left
Synopsis By: Physic :With edits by Sofia. The battle against the Neverseen continues, as Sophie and her friends barely manage to stop them every time. But then, the Neverseen pull the last straw. Silveny. Greyfell. Gone. Unless. Sophie Foster must turn to the Neverseen to get Silveny and Greyfell back. Sophie refuses. Battles are still fought, at every turn Sophie makes. But this time, the future of the world could be at stake. The unexpected happens. Marella. Biana. Fitz. Keefe. Tam. Linh. Dex. Taken. The Neverseen know their limits. But the limits have been crossed. Hi guys! I'm going to be writing this for a while, and chapters should come every week or so! Thanks! A Thank You of Epic Proportions To Light and Bright For The Beautiful Cover! Link to her cover store in the blue text! Chapter One Sophie laid in bed. She had one pillow for her face. Another for punching. The Neverseen had done the worst possible thing to her. First, the alicorns. Then, her friends. But the next time she saw Fintan, he would meet her rage. And he wouldn't like it. Edaline came upstairs, sitting down next to Sophie. "Sophie." she said. "Mhm?" Sophie said sadly, her face still in the pillow. "It's about your friends." Sophie pulled her face out the pillow. "Or at least I believe it is. There was a note on one of your books." Edaline pulled out a smooth sheet of paper. She handed it to Sophie. It was a list of seemingly random things: Linh Umber Marella Emery Noland Alvar Romhilda '' ''Immortal Alden It seemed random. But it wasn't. The first letter in each word spelled out a word. "Lumenaria..." Sophie whispered, "Lumenaria..." Hi everyone! Quick Question, did I spell Lumenria right? Is it Lumenria or Lumeneria? HELP ME! Chapter Two Sophie scribbled a note to Grady and Edaline, hoping that they would understand. When she got out of the house, she called Councillor Terik. He picked up on the first ring. “Sophie? What do you need?” “A leap to Lumenaria.” “Couldn’t you use your Leapmaster to do that?” “Our Leapmaster doesn’t have it on there.” “I thought it did... at least leap to Eternalia.” Sophie rushed to the Leapmaster. “Eternalia!” She walked in. When she landed in glittery Eternalia, the first thing that shot at her was the Council’s shimmering castles. It was so quiet that she could hear Terik's door creak open. But then again, she had leaped to his castle, so it might be just her hearing it. "Sophie?" Terik whispered, "The Leapmaster is set up." Sophie swiftly walked in to what appeared to be the front hall. It was probably bigger than Everglen and Havenfield combined. It stretched on for maybe a few miles. Terik's leg didn't seem to drag anymore. He actually seemed to be faster than Sophie. Terik began to slow down, finally stopping at a plain room. It was the Leapmaster. She could tell. There was bright glow she could see through the wall. "Go on." Terik said. "Lumenaria!" She was sucked away again. Sophie slipped on a piece of rubble. Great, ''she thought, ''Slip and go to Elwin first thing. Check. Walking lightly on her right ankle, she began her way toward the ruins. She couldn't tell anything from sight alone. She spread her thoughts out wide. She only detected the desire of hungry birds flying overhead. There was nothing until... a blip. Sophie focused in on the blip. "Unghhhh, where am I? Is that... a metal diaper? This is Lumenaria! Where's Linh?!",''the thought said. She could tell who it was. Tam. Then another blip. "''Tam? Tam!?". ''Linh. Sophie walked toward the twins' thoughts. They got louder and louder. They lead toward a cave of rubble. Sophie kept going. ''They're here, ''she thought. She entered the cave, ready for the Neverseen to jump out at her. She had a spool of rage that she ''really ''wanted to wrap Fintan with. There was a fork in the tunnel. She followed the thoughts. The tunnel she was walking through led into a cavern. It was light enough for Sophie to see. She could see the twins' eyes, open and frantic. They spotted her in an instant. Sophie rushed over, and hurriedly undid the knots. Tam and Linh stumbled out of their ropes. They took a moment to balance themselves. "Help me wake everyone else." Sophie said. "I'm going to start with ''him," Tam said, pointing at Keefe. Tam shut his eyes, and shadow grew from his hand. They shaped into a arm, and followed his movements. It followed Tam as he walked over to Keefe. Tam then proceeded to make a slapping motion. The shadow hand slapped Keefe. "Whazzhappeninaaaaaa! How many days have I been out? And please ''don't tell me Bangs Boy woke me up." Keefe said, woozily. "A 'thank you' would've been nice. But yes, it was yours truly who woke you up." Tam said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Linh then proceeded to wake Biana up with a splash. Of water. When the water crashed over her, Biana jolted awake. "SCREEEEEEEEEEEEE" Biana shrieked. Linh shrugged. "Tam had fun, I can too." Her scream woke Fitz up, who woke up Dex by knocking him over. "Ouch!" Dex exclaimed. "Sorry" Fitz said. Sophie undid Dex's and Fitz's ropes, who then undid Marella's. Linh smacked Marella with water, as well. "Eeeek!" Marella squealed. Sophie snickered. She really had needed this to put her out of her misery. Then, she heard footsteps coming from the tunnel. She pushed out of her mind, trying to figure out who was coming. She heard the thoughts. ''The Moonlark is coming, the Moonlark is coming. ''She couldn't figure out who it was. The others had stopped talking and held the silence. Tam's shadow hand was ready for some serious bashing. Flames were dancing along Marella's fingers. The steps sounded closer and closer. And then, they stopped altogether. The footsteps belonged to the most well-known Neverseen member. Fintan. He proceeded to speak. She dreaded every word. "Well, well, well. Hello, Sophie. Alvar? Ready the funeral arrangements." '''CLIFFHANGER! You all probably hate me now. It my job as a villain/ budding author(yeah, right) to kill you all with suspense. Also, don't kill ''me either, or I'm taking your popcorn.' Chapter Three Alvar pounced on his brother. Fitz jumped out of the way, letting him crash into the rock. Sophie felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned around. She dodged an oncoming punch from Umber. Marella, Biana, and Tam were taking heavy fire from a Hydrokinetic. Dex was fighting some Talentless with the Sucker Punch. Whatever good that did, because those Talentless had been trained. With ''weapons. ''Tam broke away from Marella and Biana to help Sophie out with Umber. Keefe shoved Alvar onto the ground and Dex knocked him out. They both winced, knowing that this would affect them later in life. Fintan was breathing hard. Umber was backed up against the wall. Ruy was stuck inside of his own dome. For a second there seemed to be a hope of escape. The second passed. Ruy broke out, Umber yelled defiantly, and Fintan had leveled his breathing. Even Alvar was starting to come to. Marella yelled: "We're tiring them out! Keep this up!". Sophie nodded. Dex tossed her an extra Sucker Punch. Sophie remembered she'd aimed some throwing stars with Grizel earlier. She pulled one out of her pocket. She shut her eyes and threw it randomly. Sophie heard it clatter on the ground. And then be picked up. She opened her eyes and saw Fintan aiming it straight at her. She ducked. Keefe had been right behind her. Sophie looked back, and saw that a good chunk of Keefe's messy hair had been unevenly shaven off his head. Keefe growled. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT FINTAN!". And then, he entered a psychotic rage only accessible by ruining his hair. Fintan actually looked scared. He bolted from the raging Keefe. Keefe chased him around until Fintan passed out. Both sides looked surprised. Sophie's eyes were as wide as saucers. While the Neverseen were still in a daze, Tam whipped out his shadow hand, and shoved them all against the wall. Umber and Ruy finally gave up. They fainted. Sophie bolted for the tunnel that she came from. The others followed. At the end, she took a turn left, and stopped at the exit. Or at least, what she thought was the exit. '''Hmmmm... Chapter Four will be out soon. The final plot twist yet to come....' Chapter Four Sophie was confused. This had ''to be the exit. Instead it lead to a underground garden. Light spewed in, nearly blinding Sophie. Flowers grew on vines, and moss was on was on every rock. There was water on the sides, more or less like a watery pathway. Fitz and Biana caught up with her. "What do you think this place is?" Biana asked. "Look! If this was some untended garden remains, every plant would be spiraling out of control. This place looks so well tended...." Sophie observed. "Hmmmm, you've got a point, Sophie. I wonder if the Neverseen made this place..." Fitz said. "They wouldn't even give a flip about this place. I've been with them. They didn't even care enough to use fresh food." Keefe grumbled. "Fresh food? I see fresh fruit!" Dex exclaimed. "Well, that just proves that this isn't the Neverseen's garden." Sophie said. "Oh my god, I just realized how hungry I am!" Biana remarked. "Eat up! I've already eaten, but I guess I could eat a slice or two." Sophie replied. Keefe plucked a purple fruit, and bit in. "Ahhh, this is good." Keefe sighed, contentedly. Tam sliced some red fruit, and took some for himself. Marella handed Sophie a few slices. She gobbled some up, and felt a little drowsy. She found a small nook where she could sleep alone. She could hear Biana's soft snoring near her. She saw Keefe clamber up on a flat rock. Then she fell asleep. ''THUNK! Sophie felt a pain in her side. She had fallen on something hard. She pulled her eyes open. Sophie pushed herself up. A woman, looking close to 30-ish, was trying to help her back onto the bed. Wait....the bed? she thought. She had fallen asleep on a mossy rock! Not a bed. '' "I'm so sorry!" the woman said. "No need. I'll be fine. Are my friends with you?" "Yes, they're right over there." Sophie pivoted her head over. She could see her friends resting peacefully. "Are we still in the underground garden? Or what?" The woman laughed."Yes, yes. Just a little farther in." "I need to be a little farther ''out. ''" "When your friends wake up, then yes, you can go. Oh, I forgot to ask... who are you?" Then Sophie realized that she knew the woman. Not that she had ever met her before. Not until now. ''Follow the pretty bird across the sky... "I'm Sophie..... And you're Jolie." ---- Jolie's eyes narrowed. "How would you know?" "Moonlark? Does that mean anything to you?" Jolie gasped. "Y-You're the moonlark?" "Yes, and I'm living with Edaline and Grady." "Do me a favor, and don't tell them I'm here." "Ummm, why not?" "The Black Swan, why else?" "Oh-" Someone cleared their throat. Sophie turned around. Everyone was awake now. "Oh, hi guys..." Chapter Five "How long have you been awake?" Sophie asked. "Long enough to see you figure out that was Jolie." Keefe answered. Sophie whipped around to turn to Jolie. "Do you know a way out of here?" Sophie asked. "I guess. But it's been awhile since I've been out of here" Jolie said. "Follow me." Jolie lead them out of the cave. Sooner or later, they passed the cave where the battle had taken place. All of the people inside were still asleep. "I don't think I hit them that hard." Tam said . "I have my opinions." Keefe mumbled sarcastically . Tam rolled his eyes. They kept walking. Sophie could see some light at the end. "We've almost made it!" Jolie said. "Thanks Jolie." Sophie said, gratefully. When they reached the mouth of the cave, they decided to do one thing. They asked Jolie to keep the Neverseen who attacked them in that cave for as long as she could. In turn. Jolie asked them a favor too. "Tell Brant I say hi." Jolie said. "I don't know how to put it..." Sophie said. "But Brant's dead." "Oh... carry on then." Sophie felt bad for leaving Jolie like that. But what else was she supposed to do? Just tell her Brant was back to normal and was working with the Neverseen again? That happened, sort of, but it would've been worse. At least they were all safe. The End Well not yet... you guys forgot 2 somethings Epilogue Sophie sat in her bed. She had been anxious about Silveny for while, but managed to get into contact with her for the first time in weeks. The alicorn's thoughts bounced around in her head. "SAFE! SOPHIE! ALL! SAFE!" And then the connection had gone blank. Possibly because: 1) Silveny was tired. 2) The Neverseen. 3) Silveny was far, far away from the Neverseen and was probably hiding in a meadow with Greyfell while swizzlespice rained on her head. The first and the last on seemed unlikely, because: 1) Silveny really never got "tired". 2) If the third one had happened, then the alicorns would've never really gotten to near-extinction would they?. Then she got a hail. It was Terik. "Good news Sophie!" Terik said. "What is it?" Sophie asked. "Silveny and Greyfell have been found! They're in the Sanctuary." A flood of relief washed over Sophie. Finally, everything was back to normal. Except, with her and her friends, they could never be really normal. But that was alright. They were a unique bunch. And "unique" has never been "normal". Category:Fanfiction